


Three's a Crowd

by bavariansugarcookie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atlas Captain Shiro, Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Clone Kuro, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, MFE Pilot Kuro, Meddling Atlas, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Shiro (Voltron), POV Shiro (Voltron), Polyamory, Sentient Atlas (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bavariansugarcookie/pseuds/bavariansugarcookie
Summary: When Atlas tells Shiro he's needed in the Black Paladin's room, he hopes that the space wolf just dropped Keith's PADD down the vent again. But when he gets there, he finds something he hadn't expected.
Relationships: Keith/Kuro (Voltron), Keith/Kuro/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Kuro/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 54
Collections: Sheithlentines 2021





	Three's a Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Peng for Sheithlentines! You asked for Kurosheith, cuddling in a nest of pillows/ blankets/ clothes, and meddling Atlas getting them together, and I had so much fun writing this!! I've been wanting to write Kurosheith for a long time, so I hope I did it justice! Thank you so much for the fun prompts, I really really hope you enjoy it!! <3

Shiro was just disconnecting from a virtual meeting about a trade dispute with Allura and the ambassador from Olkarion when Atlas’ voice chimed in his head.  _ Captain, you’re needed in the Black Paladin’s room. _

Shiro felt his heart stutter in his chest. He had just seen Keith - he’d come back from a training exercise with the MFEs, and he’d seemed fine.  _ Atlas, clear the path? _ he asked, already striding down the hallway. 

Atlas hummed in the back of his mind, shifting the hallways around him so he could take the shortest path to Keith’s room without being interrupted.  _ What’s wrong? _ he asked, a coil of dread tightening in his chest.

Atlas hummed again.  _ I think they were chasing the space wolf _ . 

Shiro breathed out a sigh of relief.  _ The wolf probably dropped Keith's PADD down the vent again _ . Atlas' tinkling laugh echoed through his mind, and he smiled as the tension drained from his shoulders.

When he got his new arm he'd never imagined that one of its primary uses would be fishing Keith's PADD out of the Atlas' ventilation system whenever the space wolf decided Keith was done working for the day. But he'd do it 20 times a day if Keith asked.

When he reached Keith’s door he keyed himself in, wondering how long it would take him to find the PADD by feeling around the vents with his hand.

The door slid open and he blinked at a pillow fort - if a precarious pile of all the pillows and blankets on the Atlas counted as a pillow fort. “Keith?”

The blanket pile rustled, and Keith peered out at him, his hair ruffled and his cheeks pink. “Shiro?” 

There was another ripple in the blankets, and then a very familiar face appeared next to Keith. “Hey, Shiro.”

“Hey, Kuro…” Shiro said, still confused. “Is everything ok? Atlas said you needed me? Something about the space wolf?” As if on cue, the wolf popped her head up from her spot on the couch, looking very offended.

Keith frowned, his bottom lip jutting out in a pretty pout. “No, everything’s fine…”

“Well, you did say Shiro could use a nap in the pillow fort,” Kuro pointed out. “Maybe Atlas heard you.”

Shiro heard Atlas laugh in his head and blushed. “I think she did.” The wolf huffed to herself, curling up even tighter so she could ignore the humans' nonsense. 

“Well,” Keith said, an impish smile spreading across his face. “Want to see our pillow fort?”

Shiro found himself grinning and ducked down on his hands and knees. “Permission to approach?”

“Permission granted,” Kuro said, biting back his own identical grin. Shiro crawled inside, waiting for Keith to scooch over so he didn’t accidentally crush him. 

“Hold on,” Keith said, fiddling with his PADD (safe and sound after all) and suddenly the blanket roof was littered with stars and nebulae and constellations. 

“Wow,” Shiro breathed out, looking at the perfect miniature of New Altea. He could practically count all its rings. 

Keith beamed, looking so pretty in the pale blue light. Kuro settled on his back with his head in Keith’s lap, and Keith gave him one of his private smiles, reaching down to braid Kuro’s floof in a swirl of black and white to keep it out of his eyes. Kuro looked up at him, so soft and  _ fond _ that Shiro had to turn away, looking for constellations he recognized.

He had just found Daiabaazal’s moon when Kuro sat up and murmured, “It’s like going to the planetarium with Dad and Jiji” and Shiro chuckled, remembering Jiji dozing off in the Imax theater, Dad and Jiji waving as he spun around and around and around in the zero-gravity simulator.

“Jiji would love it,” he said, and Kuro sighed wistfully.

“He really would.” His eyes met Shiro’s, and Shiro smiled, enjoying the shared memory. 

Keith smirked, like the cat that caught the canary, and he booped Kuro’s nose. “I told you this was a good idea, Kuro,” he said, just a touch smug. “I knew you both would like it.”

Kuro gave Shiro a knowing look. “You were right,” he said, reaching out to tug on a strand of Keith’s hair. 

“I always am,” Keith teased, smiling at Kuro - and then his eyes fell on Shiro, who hoped desperately that his longing didn’t show on his face.

Kuro’s eyes met his, but instead of looking away, his gaze held, and Shiro sucked in a sharp breath. He felt caught - not like prey in the sights of a predator, but like his thoughts were all laid bare, like Kuro had seen right through him. But he couldn’t look away. 

Suddenly he heard a squeak and the spell broke as he and Kuro both turned toward Keith. 

“Keith?” Shiro asked, but Keith just shook his head, a splash of pink spreading across his cheeks. “Keith, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing! I just - I thought…” Keith stammered, hiding his face in his hands. “I thought you were going to…”

“What?” Kuro asked, sounding worried now.

Keith shook his head, and Shiro reached out, resting a hand on his knee. “What is it?”

“It’s stupid,” Keith mumbled into his hands.

Kuro looked at Shiro, eyebrow raised, and Shiro shrugged, equally baffled. “I’m sure it’s not,” he murmured, running his hand up and down Keith’s back soothingly. “But we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” 

Keith let out a huff, finally looking up at them through his eyelashes. “I thought you were going to kiss,” he whispered. 

Shiro blinked, sure he must have heard wrong, sure he must be dreaming. 

“I told you, it’s dumb,” Keith mumbled.

“It’s not dumb,” Kuro’s voice said, breaking Shiro out of his daze. Keith peeked up at him, blushing as hard as he had all those years ago, when he confessed that he liked boys, and Shiro felt that same urge to reassure him. 

He rested his hand on Keith’s knee. “Kuro’s right, Keith. You could never be dumb.”

He could feel Kuro’s gaze, and it sent a flush running through him. He looked over and caught Kuro’s eye, but Kuro just tilted his head before smiling down at Keith. “See?” he said, his voice low. “You should listen to Shiro.”

Keith blushed even deeper, if that was possible, but he did drop his hands. “He’s just saying that to be nice,” he said with a weak laugh. 

“I’m not,” Shiro murmured, and suddenly he had two pairs of dark eyes staring at him. Keith’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, and Kuro looked shell-shocked. 

“Shiro...” he whispered.

Shiro remembered seeing Keith and Kuro coming back from a test flight, laughing together, and the pang of longing that filled his chest, like the airlock had broken and sucked all the air from his lungs. 

He reached over slowly, so slowly, and laced his fingers through Kuro’s. Kuro gasped, so quiet Shiro could barely hear it, and then he leaned in, crushing his lips to Shiro’s and - oh.

_ Oh _ .

Shiro had never let himself admit to the daydreams that clung to his mind when he was half-asleep - sharp fangs and crooked smiles and cool metal fingers running through his hair. He'd been too afraid of the shuttered look on their faces, the inevitable distance if Kuro and Keith didn’t feel the same way. 

But Kuro’s lips were soft and warm against his, and he sighed out into Kuro’s mouth. Kuro reached up and cupped Shiro’s cheek with his metal hand, so impossibly gentle that Shiro felt like he might fall apart.

When Kuro finally pulled away, Shiro took a deep breath, desperate for air, and Kuro gave him that lopsided smile that showed off his dimples. Shiro squeezed his fingers, and turned to Keith, to apologize or collapse in his arms, he wasn’t sure.

Keith stared up at them, his eyes dark and heavy-lidded, and whatever Shiro had been going to say died on his lips. Keith held his hand out and tilted his chin up. “Shiro -” he whispered, and Shiro rushed to him, his hand still tangled with Kuro’s. 

Keith threw his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, pulling him close, and kissed him. His lips were searing, his teeth on the edge of too sharp when he nipped at Shiro’s lip. Shiro moaned and Keith licked into his mouth, possessive and sweet. Suddenly Keth pulled away, raising an eyebrow. “Come here, Kuro,” he whispered, and Kuro surged forward obediently, still holding Shiro's hand. Keith purred happily, kissing Kuro gently. 

And  _ oh _ , Shiro’s dreams had never compared to this. 

Kuro whimpered into Keith's mouth and Keith crooned at him, peppering his cheeks and forehead with kisses. "Baby…" Kuro whispered and Keith shuddered.

"Pretty baby," Shiro crooned, swooping in to steal a kiss. Soft and sweet, just a brush of lips, and then he caught Kuro's lips in a kiss and Keith laughed breathlessly.

"I must be dreaming," he murmured, and Kuro grinned.

"It's real, sweetheart," he said, pushing Keith's shirt up and planting a big raspberry on the curve of his belly. Keith squealed and Shiro laughed, feeling giddy and ridiculous and alive. 

"Traitor!" Keith laughed, before he looped a leg around Kuro's waist and flipped him onto his back effortlessly, like Kuro weighed nothing.

Kuro blinked up at Keith in a smitten daze, and Shiro laughed again. "I think you broke him."

"That's a shame," Keith teased, giving Shiro a wicked smirk before his hand darted out, catching him in that ticklish spot between his ribs.

Shiro gasped and then laughed despite himself, twisting away from Keith's knowing fingers. Kuro reached up and tickled the back of Keith's neck and Keith flailed. 

Shiro lost track of whose hands were whose, too busy laughing and fending off roaming hands to keep track. Eventually they collapsed into the pile of blankets and pillows, breathing hard.

"Truce?" Shiro asked, and Keith nodded, pillowing his head on Shiro's chest. Shiro raised an eyebrow at Kuro, who finally held his hands up in surrender before looping an arm around Keith's waist and cuddling up next to him.

Atlas’ voice echoed in his mind.  _ Should I cancel all your meetings for the day, Captain? _

Shiro tried to pretend he didn’t notice how smug she sounded.  _ Yes, please _ . She let out a hum and Shiro reached up, entwining his metal fingers with Kuro's flesh ones, sighing when Keith let out a sleepy little chirp. "I could get used to this," Keith said. 

Shiro caught Kuro's eye and smiled. "I could too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed! <3 You can find me over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bavariancookie) if you want to talk about Sheith! (Or Kurosheith!)


End file.
